Along with rapid development of a display technology, a touch screen has been gradually popularized in life of people. A capacitive touch screen is widely applied due to the advantages of high sensitivity, long service life, high light transmittance and the like.
A One Glass Solution (OGS) touch screen and an on cell touch screen are two relatively common touch screens. The OGS touch screen is formed by arranging a touch structure on a protection substrate outside a display panel to separately form a touch substrate and then attaching the touch substrate to the display panel. In the on cell touch screen, a touch structure is arranged on a surface of a side of an opposed substrate (e.g., a color filter substrate), which faces away an array substrate, in a display panel.